


Names

by Tsula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Jealous Loki, kitties, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: Loki was not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly revised version of an old one-shot I've been meaning to move over from Luna.

Loki was not pleased.

Not precisely _because_ of the little ball of fluff rolling around in his coat on the bed, but because of what you had named him.

"And what exactly is wrong with Thor?" A name you liked and intended to defend despite his obvious distaste for it.

His brows were furrowed in display of his annoyance. While he'd admit that the kitten was amusing, he did not enjoy watching you cuddle and fawn over something sharing his brother's name. It grated at him in ways he was loathe to think about, let alone try and explain. 

"Other than that it is the name of my brother and not I?" Was his icy reply and it amused you honestly. Loki’s petulance and neediness could be downright adorable. 

"So you're jealous because I named him after Thor? He acts nothing like you and besides: I already have a cat named Loki." Right on cue the Loki in question darted by like an orange blur and little baby Thor hurried after him only to get a hiss for his efforts. "And I think they are a good likeness, don't you?"

His lips quirked as the cat baring his name ran off before the kitten could catch him, hissing all the while. "Perhaps."

You stood and came right up behind him, nuzzling against his ear and delighting in the way he shivered just a little. "I love it when you get jealous, you silly god. As if I could possibly love anyone more than I love you." 

This seemed to appease him and his tone was quite bemused when he said: "Prove it."

You grinned against his throat and then quickly darted off towards the bedroom. If he wanted _proof_ you were more than happy to provide. "Then come get me and I will~" 

He sat there smirking, leisurely biding his time to give you a little head start. Not that it really mattered in the long run: you wouldn't make it to the bed in time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The kitty versions of Loki and Thor in this are my babies. xD They are adorable little shits who generally live up to their names... Loki especially.


End file.
